sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Jayne
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | other_names = Bobby Jacoby | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | occupation = Real estate developer, Designer, Entertainment Actor | years_active = 1979–present | spouse = Model Ceacilie Carlson | partner = | children = Ella Charlotte Jayne and Pruitt Joseph Jayne | parents = | relatives = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | box_width = }} Robert Jayne (born July 16, 1973), sometimes credited as Bobby Jacoby, spent his early life as an American actor. Starting his career as a child, he has appeared in many television series as well as films. His television credits include: "Perfect Strangers", Knots Landing, The Greatest American Hero, St. Elsewhere, Manimal, The Love Boat, Highway to Heaven, Murder, She Wrote, Diff'rent Strokes, Who's the Boss?, T.J. Hooker, The A-Team, Cagney and Lacey, Hill Street Blues, The Wonder Years, Jake and the Fatman, Land of the Lost, Walker, Texas Ranger, Baywatch and Tremors. His film credits include; Iron Eagle, Tremors, Tremors 3: Back to Perfection, Meet the Applegates, Night of the Demons 2, and Wizards of the Lost Kingdom II. He also supplied the voice of "Dorin" in the animated television series Wildfire, and directed and wrote the 2010 short film The Broker. Robert spent his adult life cultivating a career in real estate development and construction strategy expertise. Recognized as a spatial design expert, his work has been featured in the LA Times With work focused on "Turn around properties", Robert built a company with long time friend Donovan Bowes RJC DESIGN-BUILD INC, which served hundreds of investment developments through construction and development. In 1998, Robert became a world class blackjack player, and played blackjack professionally with a team of well-known card counters from 2000 to 2005. In his 2010 book Repeat until Rich, Josh Axelrad describes his experiences in Las Vegas with Jayne and a team of card counters as they use "Big Player" and "Call-in" tactics to win millions of dollars. Jayne became a well known player and was entered into a blacklist by the Griffin Agency, known for supplying intelligence information to casinos regarding players that can "hurt" the casino by winning money. He played in the first ever "World Series of Blackjack" against such notables Stanford Wong and Hollywood Dave under the name "Bobby J". It pitted some of the best and well known blackjack players from around the world. He is the brother of Scott Jacoby, Billy Jayne, Susan Jayne, and Laura Jayne. All of them participated in film and television projects, with Scott Jacoby winning an Emmy for the television movie That Certain Summer. He is married to Danish supermodel Caecilie Greve Carlsen, daughter of Anni Greve and Arne Carlsen. Personal life Jayne is of Jewish descent."Dolores Jacoby May Look Like a Stage Mother, but She Has Her Kids in Movies and TV Commercials Too." Friedman, Jack. www.people.com. Published November 19, 1984. Accessed April 7, 2017. References External links * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors